


Sacred

by whittakerswife



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clubbing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Grinding, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Near Death Experiences, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Shooting Guns, Soft Thirteenth Doctor, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Time Travelling Lesbians, farms, pistol whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittakerswife/pseuds/whittakerswife
Summary: All she could think about was the Doctor- All she could dream about was her. It was like she was surrounded by stars in a crowded galaxy, an ancient galaxy that had been through all time itself. To be with this woman who fell from the sky, Dixie felt like she had to embrace and accept the impossibility and infinity of the universe itself.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. I: Lightning Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Small authors note before we start- I don't own any of these characters except any characters, places, etc. that aren't in the Doctor Who canon. These are all property and copyright of BBC and Doctor Who, specifically.
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to explain a few things before I start this book! First thing first is that the Doctor is going to be a bit out of character until I'm more comfortable writing her. Hopefully, by the end of this fanfic, I'll be more comfortable and be able to write the Doctor without having trouble.
> 
> Another thing, there's not really gonna be any adventures, sorry. This is just how I plan on doing my story!
> 
> And thirdly, I may write some heavy stuff, so if the chapter has heavy stuff I'll put a TW!
> 
> Please enjoy this fic! I haven't written any DW fanfic since 2015 and I haven't written a multichapter for awhile so I'm a tad rusty :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> p.s- updates will be slow, please be patient with me :)

"Wow, are you sure it's safe to be out there with them?" Dixie asks before gesturing to the glowing bugs floating around the clearing they'd landed the TARDIS in.

"Of course I'm sure!" the other woman smiles, "Can't remember what they're called. However, they're just like your Earth fireflies! Totally safe, harmless, and pleasing to the eye." the Doctor responds, trying to be enthusiastic but instead sounding mellow and worn out. Dixie turns towards the other, and the Doctor smiles a little softer at her. She watches the timelady press a couple of last buttons before patting the console and walking towards her quietly. When she's at Dixie's side, she bumps her hip into the humans hip and grabs her hand. They step forward into the clearing just past where the TARDIS' shields end, and a small breeze comes and goes. "Here we are then," the Doctor starts but doesn't continue her sentence.

"Here we are," Dixie repeats, taking her gaze off the Doctor to look around. The clearing was pretty extensive, with greenish grass and flowers of all colours. The forest surrounding it was lush and reminded her of the rainforests back home. The bugs that floated through the air above and around them made a faint humming sound, and it comforted Dixie. The sky was pretty dark, even with the two suns high in the sky, their light was only slight. The trees around the clearing somewhat shielded them from most of the sun's rays, so most of the clearing was in the cold darkness. It was perfectly warm and slightly humid, and she hums happily.

She's interrupted when the Doctor clears her throat and says, "Hey," and Dixie turns to her, and almost turns away from how the other is looking at her. "This is beautiful, right?" the other woman asks, and she nods in agreement.

However, she wants to open her mouth and retort, "You're even more so,” but she's a bit too flustered to and instead doesn't say anything.

The Doctor turns her gaze towards the glowing bugs and silently grabs her hand, which she hadn't noticed she'd dropped in the first place. She looks at the Doctor and gives a squeeze. 

The glow from the bugs gives the timelady a halo around her head, her golden hair looking like it was glowing as well. Her green-brown eyes were bright, and had a type of young happiness to them, a small difference to how old they usually look. Her skin was tinted yellow from the fluorescence and seemed like it was glowing from within. She was  _ stunning. _

Dixie nudges at her, and the other woman turns, and Dixie's eyes are caught on her face. The halo of light around her head is more evident from this angle, and her eyes are even brighter. She looks softer than usual, and not as tired and worn out as she looked in the TARDIS. She flushes a bit and smiles wide, and the timelady matches her grin with her own. The other woman looks so sweet here.

She then lifts her free hand and gently places it on the Doctor's face. The Doctor leans into the touch, before raising her free hand to Dixie's face. She leans into the other's hand and feels the warmth coming from the Doctor's skin.

The Doctor is silent, a difference to her usual chatty demeanour. A breeze suddenly sweeps into the clearing, ruffling up both of their hair and clothing, and Dixie drops her hand, focusing now on the bugs swirling around them with the new breeze. She feels the timeladies hand slide from her cheek to her arm before taking it away.

The Doctor squeezes the hand she's still holding and grabs her attention, "Let's sit! I just remembered that it's about time for a sunset." The Doctor pulls her hand, and they both sit, "Since Picarra has two suns, the sunsets are wonderful," she finishes, and Dixie nods along, looking past the glowing bugs to stare at the already dark sky darken even more.

"You've been here before?" Dixie questions, wanting more to start a conversation and attempt to make small talk. The Doctor nods, getting comfortable by taking her shoes off and crossing her legs together.

"Many, many years ago, when I was one of my old regenerations. Memory with regeneration is finicky, but I've never forgotten things like this." Dixie herself does the same as the other, as the Doctor continues to explain. "I've meant to come here again, but I've been busy saving the universe." when the human looks over to the other woman, she's staring at the sky, a look she can't quite place in her eyes. Something unknown, more like sadness and dread, sit on Dixie's stomach. She shouldn't be feeling like this, but the thought of the Doctor forgetting her even if their relationship is beyond occasional companions makes her feel sick. She frowns and tears her gaze from the Doctor and stares at Picarra's first sun lowering into the alien horizon. She doesn't want to worry about the Doctor and wants to hide her feelings of sadness, but she knows it's too late.

They're mostly silent after that, the timelady occasionally humming, and the din of the alien fireflies buzzing around fills the air. When Picarra's first sun is mainly below the horizon is when the Doctor speaks up, her sweet voice lulling Dixie from the space her brain brought her to.

"I know what you're thinking. I'll never forget you, Dixie. I never forget my companions, especially ones like you. Even if we stop being like this, even when I change my face and body, I'll remember you always," Dixie stays silent but nods along. "I mean it, I don't ever forget a face, and I never lie," her face scrunches, and she feels the Doctor squeeze her hand in comfort.

"I know that you never lie, but you don't know if you'll forget me or not,"

The Doctor doesn't respond.

Dixie tries to let go of her hand, but the other woman doesn't budge.

When she looks over to the other, she notices how the Doctor's usually cheerful face has turned sad, her eyes stare at the ground, and her posture is tense. The Doctor holds onto her hand tighter, and Dixie's face scrunches more. A new feeling, guilt, settles heavy in her stomach, and she can't help but feel bad for ruining their night and making the timelady upset. The Doctor hadn't done anything but make a passing comment, and now Dixie has completely changed the atmosphere.

"I've forgotten so many things in my life, so many important things. But I never forget about things like this. I don't forget my companions. Even the ones who are gone," the Doctor brings her knees to her chin and shifts uncomfortably, and she can tell the other isn't used to talking about things like this to people. Another stab of guilt hits Dixie. "They all live with me. Their names are engraved in the TARDIS, she remembers them too. I never forget, and if I did, I don't know what I would do with myself."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Doctor. And I'm sorry for ruining the night for us. I just.. I'm scared of being forgotten. You, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham have changed my life," She says and looks away. Her face unscrunching and then going stoic. The Doctor then wraps her arm around Dixie and whispers a quick, "It's alright,” in her ear. Dixie leans into the other woman's shoulder and looks at her face, guilt melting away slowly after seeing her face looking at hers. They both relax into each other as Picarra's second sun begins its descent into the horizon.

~~~~

It's a while later, both suns are gone, and the two women are now lying on the ground, still holding hands.

"Hey, I have an idea," the Doctor starts, and Dixie switches her gaze from the remaining lightning bugs to the woman.

"What's that?" she asks before the timelady is letting go of her hand and standing up quickly, the excitement palpable.

"Stay right here, and I'll go get it," and the Doctor is off, jogging towards the TARDIS with a mission, and Dixie lets her. She immediately misses the warmth from the timelady and shivers slightly from the cold that has set in since Picarra's moon finally sat high in the night sky. This planet reminds her of Earth, and the human wants to imagine herself still there, and the Doctor is with her, not temporarily before she goes on an adventure, but permanently. She hates the reality that she's in space, and the Doctor will always be off on some escapade. Dixie could never say that to the Doctor, however, and is grateful for the times she has with her. She’d never trade the Doctor still trying to make time with her even if it’s hard to keep track of time and how long things have passed. Sometimes it feels like even the occasional time with the blonde and the fam together isn’t enough.

She's brought out of her thoughts when the Doctor sits back down next to her, a big blanket and two bottles of a liquid in her hands. She drops the blanket onto both of their shoulders and lays one of the bottles into the human's lap. Dixie opens her mouth, but the timelady interrupts her, "Alien alcohol! Nothing like it on Earth! A stronger version of ethanol in this too, so don't drink too much," the Doctor advises, before uncorking her bottle and taking an excited swig, then swiftly gagging on the taste and almost spitting it out. "Forgot I'm not a huge fan of alcohol." they both laugh, "Still better than Earth wine. Had it once with a nice bloke, but I couldn't drink it," she finishes, and Dixie laughs again.

"I'll try it then, but you're not giving me the best impression of this," the timelady shrugs and takes another swig, albeit a smaller and more careful one this time. One of the things Dixie had always wanted to do with the Doctor was drink an alien spirit, but they'd never gotten to it. She was a bit scared, but uncorked the bottle she was holding and took a tentative sip. It tasted similar to vodka, except it was smoother and didn't burn as much. It had sweet notes, and the taste reminded her of fake cherries, and she smacks her lips and hums. "This isn't bad at all; you really can't take alcohol, huh?"

"I never said I couldn't take my alcohol, I just don't enjoy it as much as others," the Doctor retorts with a smile, making Dixie snicker.

~

They make small talk and drink, both of them slowly getting drunker and drunker.

"I wish I could see you more often, Doctor," she says, and the Doctor hums.

"If you joined on more adventures, you could see me more!" the other woman slurs enthusiastically, the alcohol impairing her speech, and the human shakes her head.

"No, thank you, Doctor, but I'll live, I guess," she shakes her head again and tries to shake away the dizziness from the alcohol. Dixie then takes her eyes off the stars that sprinkle the night sky and stares at the Doctor, who's already looking at her with a fierce look. Her cheeks are flushed a dusky red, and her eyes are glassy and dark. She's much different from the yellow-glowing woman earlier, now that she's drunk, and the glowing bugs have been replaced by the low glow of the moon and the faint light from the TARDIS. When the other woman suddenly leans forward, she wants to lean back, but she's stuck.

"Wish you would go on more 'ventures with me, Miss Dixie Wilson," she slurs in a whisper. Feeling her breath on her lips, and smelling the sweet alcohol made Dixie redder than she was already. The Doctor corks her bottle and gently takes her bottle and does the same thing. She then puts them down next to her, while Dixie is still frozen, breathing in the same space as her. "We could have more fun that way," she doesn't know where this sudden attitude from the Doctor came from, but she can't complain. It's obviously the alcohol, but Dixie is also intoxicated, so she doesn't have the mindset to care.

"What are you doing?" she urges, face turning from frozen shock to a nervous grin, and she doesn't know if the butterflies are from the alcohol or the Doctor being so close. She thinks the other woman is going to kiss her, and she hopes, so, so hard. They weren't even in a relationship; they’d been avoiding that while they continued this... Affair, amour, 'special' companionship, whatever stuff like this was called.

"I'm going to kiss you," the timelady replies coolly, leaning closer, their noses touching, and she nods and closes her eyes. They aren't doing anything, but touching noses and Dixie is already panting lightly.

When the Doctor finally presses their lips together, a bolt of electricity goes through her whole body, and she presses down a full-body shudder. The kiss slowly got deeper, and  _ wow  _ was the Doctor a good kisser. She kissed like it was her last, like if she didn't, you'd disappear. Kissing the Doctor was like touching an open wire- electric and burning. Dixie has only kissed the Doctor a few times, and every time it's the same, whether or not it's sweeter or the opposite. She can feel the softness of the other woman's lips, the softness of her hair brushing against her face. She feels the Doctor let go of her hand and get on top of her, but she doesn't break the kiss at all. Their clothes shift together, and their stomachs are touching, and the pressure against Dixie's body is soothing. She's taking short breaths through her nose and mouth as their lips move together, and every time she can smell the sweetness and alcoholic scent off of the Doctor's breath. She wanted to keep smelling it. She wants to kiss the other woman forever. She reaches her hands up the timeladies face and strokes her cheeks before moving down to her neck, scratching along the skin and hair there. The Doctor's hands are pressed against the ground to keep herself up, but she feels one lift and touches along her neck. The presses of her fingertips are feather-light, barely there, and Dixie gasps into the other woman's mouth.

They pull apart and pant, and the Doctor's smile is gentle, and her eyes are staring at her dreamily, "I really enjoyed that," and Dixie nodded, agreeing with her.

"Can we do that again?"

"Of course we can," the timelady responses and leans down again, pressing her lips against hers again. This time it's more incessant, and she goes with it.


	2. II: Blurred Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Dixie and Fam find themselves on a nightlife planet after saving the day. Dixie and the Doctor are left alone and get drunk together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for graphic heavy drinking and not super graphic but definitely not vague sex/sexual content!! pls be warned!!

Sovis' farm and prairie land had been beautiful, different fields full of different colours of alien crops and flora. The farmers there had been kind too, offering them shelter and food while they asked for help to solve what was happening to their plants. They sympathized and investigated, as they usually did. The Doctor found the culprits, a quite nasty little group of aliens who'd been attempting to seize farmland to get a hold of the planet. Dixie had forgotten that people doing things for money wasn't just a human concept. She had thought they'd wanted the world for power, as most did, but they were only interested in making a profit. They'd manipulate some random soul into taking control of the planet while they took their 'hard-earned' cash. After the Doctor had figured the group out, she sent the aliens back to whatever planet they called home. The local farmers then gave them their thanks and recommended Dixie and the others to check out the other side of the planet.

But when the farmers had said that this side of the planet had a very bustling nightlife, Dixie was thinking of an Earth-like 'downtown' area, some pubs, bars and maybe some strip-clubs- but not this. This half looked like it was ripped straight out of Akira or Blade Runner, while the other half was sparsely populated farmland and factories. It was densely packed with aliens of all origins, looks and species, and Dixie would be lying if she said she wasn't a tad intimidated.

The Doctor, surprisingly, looked right in her element here, running ahead and twirling around in delight at all the 'sights' just like a child at an amusement park would. They even had to grab onto her jacket a couple of times to make sure she didn't wander too far.

"Doc, I feel like it's a tad rude to these people that you're dancing about like that," Graham speaks up eventually, the fabric of the timeladies coat in his hand. Ryan and Yaz laugh, and she joins in while the Doctor pouts a little.

"I'm just taking everything in! It's not every day you get to go to a nightlife planet, especially one as busy and full as this one!" she breaks free of Graham's hold and slows down a little, now walking alongside the companions as she excitedly talks. Graham gives her a raised eyebrow but sighs a little and lowers his hand.

"I can't believe there's a planet like this! Like an actual proper planet! This is amazing," Ryan murmurs with a huge smile, looking around in awe.

"It looks like it's some Hollywood movie set," Yaz replies, "How are we supposed to not get lost?" she asks, and the Doctor stops and turns, causing all of them to stop and almost bump into each other and some other aliens who grumble and walk on.

"I would say stay close, but has that ever really worked?" they all shake their head and the Doctor hums while she thinks. 

She taps her chin. "Take out your phones," she finally states, and they all do so. She clicks on her sonic and waves it around the phones they held out. She hums and holds the sonic to her face, "There we go. I put trackers on all your phones, all connected to each of you, myself and the TARDIS. If you get lost, just look at your maps," they nod, and Dixie looks at her phone, noticing different coloured pings, one for Ryan, Graham and Yaz, herself, the Doctor and the TARDIS. They all put their phones back into their pockets.

"Where to next?" Dixie pipes up as they all start walking again, beginning to head to a busier part of the street they were walking down.

"The clubs, I suppose, but if you want to look around, you can. The trackers will help if you get lost, and as far as I know, this planet is completely safe. This is still an alien planet, so try to be careful and try not to touch anything too suspicious. Capiche?" the Doctor replies, giving them a thumbs-up. The timelady then scrunches her face, "I'm never saying 'capiche' again," she mumbles, and Dixie chuckles.

"I want to look around- Ryan, Dixie, Graham, you want to explore with me?" Yasmin questions, looking at her and the other companions. Ryan nods, and they walk off after Dixie and Graham shake their heads no. "Have fun, and remember what I said! We can meet up at the TARDIS in a couple of hours!" the timelady yells after them.

"This is amazing and all, but this isn't my type of relaxing, you know? I think I'll just go back to the TARDIS," the older man states, before turning around, "Have fun you two, and Doctor I know how well you are at breaking your own rules but please don't get into too much trouble," he says before walking off before the Doctor can properly reply.

"I don't do that, do I?" the other woman turns to Dixie, who's laughing.

"You do, probably more than you realize, Doc," and the other woman scoffs, which makes her laugh more.

~~~~

After walking around more, they find themselves at a dark club that was packed full of drunk aliens. It was both bright and dark at the same time, bright lights coming from the bar and streaming down to where people were dancing and everywhere else in a veil of darkness. The air was thick and smelt like alien alcohol and, unremarkably, a strong scent of sweat. It reminded her of the clubs back home, except this time she wasn't home clubbing with her mates. She started to feel a little nervous being here but reminded herself that the Doctor was with her, and she would be safe with her.

The room they were in was large and sprawling, with a raised floor in the middle where patrons were dancing, and on the right of that was a lounge area where people were getting drunk, and the left was a large bar with at least 5 or 6 different bartenders. In the corners, spiral staircases were going up to a loft part of the club. It was on top of both the bar and lounge but stopped before where the dancefloor was. The floor and barriers on the second floor were transparent like glass, showing the patrons above.

Dixie was brought out of her looking around when the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her further into the crowd towards the busy bar. When they get there, the Doctor pulls them down to two free seats. Dixie sits uncomfortably and pulls her shoulders in, worried about the giant aliens that stood and swayed to the music next to her.

"Uh... Two Blue Krivik's please, with little umbrellas, too," the Doctor asks, and the bartender nods and goes about to make their drinks. The Doctor taps her fingers along the wood of the bar and looks around, and Dixie shifts in her seat. She startles a little when a large alien with blue skin and horns sits down next to her, and she leans towards the timelady.

"How are we supposed to pay for this?" Dixie whispers, and the Doctor cringes.

"I'll figure something out," she says, and the human nods, hoping she will. She feels a bit bad but trusts the Doctor.

A couple of moments later, their bartender slides their drinks to them and walks off to attend to other customers. The glass is shaped like a margarita glass, but it's longer and slightly higher, and the alcohol itself is a dark navy blue with white swirls and what she assumes is ice floating around in the drink.

Like the Doctor ordered, there's a little umbrella which sits on the rim that's coated in something coarse. She takes the drink by the stem of the glass and takes a tentative sip, humming in surprise when tang hits her tongue. The aftertaste is sweet, and she takes another, less tentative, sip. The rim coating tastes like salt, and she likes the added taste to the drink.

"Tastes like lime and pineapples, and it's really good. I'm surprised that you know to get something like this, Doctor," she laughs, and the timelady snorts into her drink.

"I may not have a huge love for alcohol, but I am thousands of years old, of course, I know my way around it. Especially drinks tolerable to humans," the other woman winks and takes a careful sip. Unlike the time they drank together on Picarra, the blonde isn't gagging or cringing almost every time she sips.

"I'm also surprised, Doctor," and the other woman hums in question, "Why were you so willing to go here? Doesn't seem like your type of crowd."

"I can be an excellent partier. Did I ever tell you about the time I partied with the French?" and the Doctor goes off on a tangent, telling all about her escapades of that day. How she had snogged Madame de Pompadour of all people, saved her from androids trying to harvest her organs, and named a horse Arthur. By the time she was done spinning her tale, they were through their Kriviks, and Dixie was laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

The timelady was smiling hard, and her laugh was like music to her ears. Despite only having one drink, she feels warm and buzzed, and it makes the sensations around her much more vivid. When the Doctor turns and flags down the bartender and orders them another round of the drink they had before, she is brought back to the field on Picarra. The neon pink and blue gave her a sharp halo that wanted to construe her face if it wasn't for the dim light from the bar lighting up her alcohol-flushed face. Her eyes were dark, and her hair was reflecting the colours that hit her. Dixie was stuck looking at her and flushes hard when the other woman looked back at her with a bright grin. She looks away quickly, watching the bartender making their drink. She feels a hand creep up her arm before it goes down and gently grabs her hand. Dixie instinctively wants to pull away but keeps her hand there and squeezes gently. She feels the timelady squeeze back, before dropping her hand.

She looks back to the Doctor when their drinks are once again slid to them from the bartender. Dixie nods in thanks and takes her drink, and takes a long sip. The human watches out of the corner of her eye as the Doctor does the same. Since it's her second drink, it goes down smoother than the last one, and she hums at the warmth that she gets from the alcohol.

She's tipsy by the time she finishes her second Krivik, her not so slow sipping and the stronger ethanol making her drunker faster than usual. After that, she doesn't keep track of what she's drinking, and the numerous shots she drunkenly orders for herself and the Doctor. The other is handling her alcohol better than her, but she's an alien, and Dixie drunkenly thinks it's unfair that she's a lighter weight than the other woman.

At one point, she gets up excitedly and stumbles into the blonde, who catches her weakly. They both laugh aloud, and Dixie pulls away, swiftly grabbing the Doctor's hand. "Let's go dance," she demands, pulling her off her seat but not before the other woman places something unknown on the bar for their bartender. The walk over to the platform turns quickly into them, holding onto each other for stability. They're giggling and acting as drunks do, and the human hopes she remembers this in the morning.

They eventually make it to the busy dancefloor, the music much louder here. The floor is vibrating from the bass, and it's slippery from sweat. When they step onto the raised platform, they nudge themselves into a small spot of writhing, jumping and dancing aliens.

As she and the timelady dance, the colours of everything clash and blur together, creating a rainbow of blues, pinks, purples, reds, and every other colour, her eyes could process. She feels like she's in a dream. She feels free and light. The pair are in sync with the crowd, and she feels like she's in slow motion and that everything's going too quickly at the same time. The Doctor gets out of her sight suddenly, and Dixie starts to panic before two arms envelop her waist, and she relaxes. They sway together to the music.

She feels as the Doctor fills the small gap between them and gets closer to Dixie, and she can feel the Doctor's chest and front press up against her back. They continue swaying, but now it's a little hotter, a little heavier, and Dixie doesn't know if it's because of the alcohol or herself. She can feel the timeladies crotch grind a little hard against her backside, and she sighs. The human lays her head back against the other woman's shoulder, her blonde hair tickling her face and throat. They grind together a little harder, starting to get into it. She can feel the blonde breathing heavy into her neck, and it gives the human goosebumps. They dance like that for a while, letting the busy crowd and overwhelming hyper-pop and noise music guide them.

Dixie is unexpectedly turned around, and she wobbles disoriented for a second before she's righted with a set of hands and a pair of lips. She kisses back, hard, and the smell and taste of alcohol are strong. She wraps her arms desperately around the Doctor's neck and leans in hard, letting the taller woman support her. They make out hard and rough, and she feels the timeladies hands roam across her body. When they pull away for air, she vaguely processes the blonde, asking to take her back to the TARDIS, and they're gone.

Dixie is zoned out the entire time they walk back to the TARDIS, the aroused warmth simmering on her skin still. She feels like she's on a cloud, and she feels a little tired, but she doesn't care.

When they get into the TARDIS, she's pushed against the inside of the doors and kissed hard, and she kisses back harder, humming into the mouth of the other. They eventually move from the door and stumble around the hallways of the TARDIS together. Dixie has seen the Doctor be this way- demanding, pushy- but never towards her like this. It made her feel hotter inside, and she let the blonde take the lead.

It feels like an eternity before they fall into the timeladies huge bed, their lips never breaking apart. They hastily take off each other's clothes, and colours and sensations blur again for Dixie.

Fingers are dancing across skin, sweat, and pleasure. Sweet humming and sighs fill the room, and Dixie has never felt this way with anybody else. She feels the Doctor bites and soothes different parts of her body, leaving sweet bruises for her to run her hands over later.

She caresses her fingers up and down the Doctor's naked body. She feels the plains of muscle and bone, the soft flesh and indents. There's a flush all over the timeladies body, going down from her cheeks and neck, to her chest and flushing other parts of her body.

The Doctor is beautiful. Her hair is sweaty and starting to stick to her face, and her eyes are dark and seductive. Her lips are cocked in a permanent smirk, and her words flow over Dixie like water.

She hopes she doesn't forget what the Doctor looks like at the moment. How she's looking at her, how her fingers and tongue give the pleasure she seldom gets; How her touches turn soft and rough like hot and cold. She hopes she doesn’t forget how her body feels on the humans when their bodies connect. 

She feels loved and invincible. Safe in the TARDIS. With the Doctor who would do anything to keep her from harm.

Even when they finally finish for the final time, their bodies sticky with sweat, and their bodies weak from pleasure. Dixie wishes she could stay in this moment forever.

She hopes the Doctor feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i struggled a lot with this chapter both motivation wise and with trying to make things sound good and it still sucks lol  
> hope u enjoy anyways!!  
> and like last time, this is also been posted on my wattpad whittakerswife !


	3. III : Hayloft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS brings the Doctor and Dixie to a farm in the middle of nowhere in the United States, when they figure out what's there, harrowing events take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my longest chapter yet! i was hoping it'd be a little longer than the last chapter but didn't mean for it to get this long lol.  
> this is inspired by hayloft by mother mother :)  
> slight trigger warning for guns!!

Confusion and annoyance was the understatement of the century. Instead of space Hawaii, she got a field full of corn stalks in her face. The Doctor and Dixie were on a solo trip together, the fam wanting to stay on Earth for a weekend. The timelady had promised to take her to a beautiful vacation spot: lush beaches, non-hostile fauna, and a rich history to learn. And when the blonde scrunched her face and tried to send them off again, the TARDIS refused to budge. And she then proceeded to talk back to the Doctor. The little beeps and sounds from the TARDIS cute even though they were both a bit frustrated at her.

“What are we looking for again?” Dixie asks the Doctor as they look around a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. It was dark outside, and the middle of the night, but the air was still warm. The sky was clear, with no clouds in sight. They were on Earth, in some country farm in the States, and she was slightly glad that at least they weren’t on some random alien planet.

“Not sure, but the TARDIS wanted us to check it out. I’m picking up some energy that shouldn’t be here,” the Doctor replies, scanning with her sonic and leading them away from the farmhouse to a barn adjacent but some distance away.

While they continue walking around, Dixie starts getting paranoid. She’s not super good with dark places like this. The corn stalks around them swayed menacingly in the wind, and the breeze swept up blades of grass and hay. She shivers, and her hair moves with the wind. She looks around, her anxiety making her body warmer and jumpier. She walks closer to the Doctor.

“This is so creepy, Doctor,” the human starts, “why couldn’t the TARDIS have brought us somewhere less creepy? I’m sure whatever this is isn’t that bad,” she pouts, and the timelady looks back at her with a tired smile. She guiltily wants to get mad at the spaceship for being stubborn, but she knows that all the spacecraft wants is for them to see what the fuss was.

“Duty calls,” the timelady replies coolly before turning back and continuing her scanning and searching silently. She scans around a bunker door latch that is separate from the barn and farmhouse, and her sonic beeps differently than before—the Doctor gasps in excitement.

“Oh wow,” she says a moment after, looking at her sonic weirdly.

“‘Oh wow’ what?” the human wonders, before the Doctor is sonicing the latch again.

“The source of energy,” she says before she unveils a small pod. It was probably a single passenger, dark blue and sleek. It was practically seamless and was curved in a way that looked like it could be some futuristic version of a sports car. It reminded her of something. 

“Isn’t that…?” Dixie starts but trails off.

“A Gheka ship? Yes, it is,” the blonde marches around it, her face scrunching and unscrunching as she examines it. “Why is it here, though? Maybe it’s-“

There’s a pain in her head, and then everything goes black. As Dixie feels herself falling, she hears a commotion and the Doctor yelling. When she feels the soft grass underneath her body, everything goes silent.

~~

_ “Are we gonna talk about what happened last night?” Dixie starts as the Doctor stretches and puts on a fresh shirt and pants. The human watches her as she dresses, and she’s scared the Doctor regrets what they did together. They’d both been inching towards this for months. But she still doesn’t know fully if that’s what the timelady wanted. Her anxiety raised slowly. As dramatic as this all feels, she’s worried about the delicate thing that was her, and the timelady broke. _

_ “Well, I don’t think so,” she says and sits down to put on some socks. Dixie sits up, nervously biting her lip. She then pulls the sheets of the timeladies bed around her. Her body and head aches at the action. She suppresses a groan. “I enjoyed it. Hopefully, you enjoyed it, even if we were drunk,” the human blushes at the blonde’s words, but the relief in her body is almost instant after her reply. Dixie starts to feel warm at the ‘hopefully you enjoyed it.’ and she smiles. _

_ “I did enjoy it. A lot,” there’s an unspoken relief at being able to recall the events of last night. She wants this to happen again, but this time without getting drunk. She shivers slightly and misses the way the other woman touched her and made her feel. _

_ The timelady turns, and she’s slightly flushed, and Dixie laughs before falling backwards onto her back on the bed. The Doctor now fully dressed sans jacket, and boots began lying on her side next to the naked human. She turns towards the blonde. _

_ The other woman reaches out silently and gently and grazes her hand along her cheekbone. Dixie hums, closing her eyes as the timelady feels her face with her fingertips. She instinctively moves closer until her face buries itself in the Doctor’s chest, and the Doctor’s fingers are rubbing along her neck and spine. _

_ She must’ve fallen back asleep since when she opens her eyes again, it’s to the timelady trying to awake her. _

~~

When she finally wakes, her head pounds, she’s tied up with her hands behind her back and her legs in a knot laid in front. She’s propped against a stack of hay, and the straw surrounds her. The room and floor around her are creaky wood. Dixie looks about a little and realizes she’s stuck in a stuffy hayloft. She stretches her neck and cringes at the feeling of her head throbbing. She feels something sticky in her hair and on her forehead, and she realizes its blood. Dixie starts to remember what happened, and she begins to panic when realizing she can’t see the Doctor. She struggles a bit with her binding, and the scratchy rope scratches and drags harshly against her skin.

“Dixie! Calm down, It’s okay,” she whips her head to her left, and the Doctor is there, tied up the same way she is. The human calms down when she sees the other woman. “He knocked you out, I’m sorry, Dixie,” the Doctor apologizes, and she shakes her head. She cringes at the pain and breathes. A single tear escapes her eye, born from pain, and the timeladies worried eyes stare. She watches it as it slides down her face, unswept. “I promise I can get us out of this. I’m great in situations like this; I just need to give my brain a moment to think.”

Dixie looks away for a moment and sighs, the pain in her head becoming more apparent as she sits there. She’s tired from her previous unconsciousness, and she wishes she could go back to that. Dixie closes her eyes to shut out the faint light from the small standing bulb at the side of the room. The darkness is welcome, and the throbbing dulls for a moment while she collects her thoughts.

She opens her eyes again and turns to the Doctor when she hears loud rustling. The timeladies tongue sticks out in concentration, and she’s grunting. Her head is turned towards her back, where her hands are tied. 

She scrunches her face for a moment before the rope is thrown to the side.

“Aha!” she makes a happy sound, pulling her hands in front of her. The blonde then rubs her wrists and sighs in relief. “Thanks, Houdini,” she mumbles to herself. She unties the leg knot with ease.

When the Doctor gets up and reaches for the human, there are loud footsteps. The other woman looks at her bindings quickly, and Dixie looks at the timelady with worry. She then watches as the blonde sits back down and lays her leg rope around her ankles to make it look like they were still tied. She grabs the line that was thrown to the side and holds it behind her back.

Dixie struggles against her ropes for a moment in panic. “Doctor-,”

The Doctor interrupts her, “Shh! It’s alright. If I fake still being tied up, I can try to knock him out and buy me some more time to plan and get you out,” they’re both staring at the small opening in the floor as the timelady whispers her reply.

Every footstep and creak takes Dixie’s breath away, and when the person who had kidnapped them starts up the ladder, she struggles again with the rope tying her wrists and legs together. Their kidnapper finally makes it up into the hayloft and gives them a grimace.

“I see you’re awake, what a pity- I won’t be able to wake you with torture.”

Dixie shudders hard.

“That was very rude of you, you know. Threats and violence talk is definitely not how you start a conversation,” the Doctor remarks with a mocking smile. They watch the man’s face turn angry. “I’m the Doctor, by the way, and this is my companion Dixie. You made a mistake kidnapping us,” when the other woman introduces the two of them, she realizes something.

“Wait, aren’t you-?” she’s interrupted again, this time by the alien in front of her. A tick of frustration hits her at being interrupted once again.

“I know who you are, Doctor. I’m Drado, you may recognize me,” the Doctor’s eyes widen, and she makes an ‘oops’ face. They look at each other. He groans, “I don’t have time for this.”

The timelady ignores him. “Nice ship out there, Drado- we noticed it on the way in, I know you saw us looking. Sports car equivalent of a craft,” the Doctor drawls. “What are you even doing here? We sent you back home from Sovis,” she questions him, and Dixie watches him have to compose himself.

“As we left, I did a small scale scan on your silly companions and saw that Earth was your home planet, decided I wanted to try my hand at a solo operation,” Drado explains, pacing around the small space of the hayloft. “Decided to stick to what I know and took over this nifty little farm. Once I have acquired enough resources, information and footholds, I will contact Gheka, and my fellow men will follow me as we take over this pretty little planet,” the timelady scoffs, and Dixie stays silent. “I do have to applaud you, human, this is a quaint planet, too bad you won’t be alive to see it anymore,” as he says this, he stares straight at her, and she flinches.

“Well, I won’t let you,” the Doctor starts and gives Drado a little smirk. Dixie feels a bit better seeing that little smirk. A sure sign that the Doctor is confident and knows how she’s going to fix the situation. “I’m going to assume you just got here seeing as this isn’t as set up as your operation on Sovis. Which means you haven’t got all your information-”

“What is your point?” the Ghekan spits and the timelady grimaces and her brows furrow.

“Don’t interrupt me again,” the blonde glares at the other man, frustration clear. “As I was saying, you haven’t gotten much of the information that you need. This means you don’t know that this planet is  _ under my protection, _ ” the other woman spits back at him, Dixie nodding along in support. She wanted to open her mouth to say something to the Ghekan man in front of her, but she was worried that he would hurt her or the Doctor more.

“Really now, huh? Then I’ll take even more pleasure making you  _ suffer _ by making this planet suffer.”

The timelady makes a mocking sound. There’s an unspoken ‘I’d like to see you try,’ and the human accidentally lets out a laugh.

“Starting with your precious little pet!” he marches over to Dixie, and she makes a whimpering sound, and rips up the skin of her ankles and wrists by struggling against the rope. As if in slow motion, the Doctor jumps up and tries to knock him over or out- but before she can, he roars and backhands her hard, and she goes tumbling into the hardwood floor. The timelady cries out at the pain, and the human starts to get really scared. Her breaths start coming out in short puffs and the fear that she could squash because the other being confident forces itself on her.

Drado turns and towers over the human, his dark blue skin and large stature intimidating her beyond belief. She wanted to be brave, but she couldn’t help the pure fear coursing through her body desperately. Her senses screamed at her to run, but she was frozen and stuck.

Suddenly there’s a sharp stinging pain from her scalp, and she raises her gaze to Drado, who has her hair in a tight grip. The black and small bits of dyed pink strands spill from his hand, and Dixie wishes she didn’t keep her hair long. She whines in pain and is forced to follow the Ghekans’ hand or risk getting hair ripped out. Her eyes automatically water, and a single tear, like a while ago, goes down her face unswept. The brunette tears her gaze from the blue man to the Doctor, who’s still winded from the fall, laying there trying to get her senses back.

“I was going to take pleasure to torture you, but I think I’ll make it quick,” he lets go of Dixie’s hair, and her head falls back. The Ghekan man turns and then grabs a shotgun, a human one, that he’d lain against the haystacks that neither she nor the Doctor noticed. Her eyes blow wide, and she looks to the Doctor who’s looking at the gun as well. She chokes on her inhale.

“Don’t you dare! I swear if you do this, I can’t tell you what I’ll do,” the Doctor threatens, forcing herself to get up. When the timelady walks towards the alien, carefully, he cocks the gun towards the brunette. She whimpers, and her eyes well up.

The blonde walks backwards as the man steps forward with his gun still cocked. The Doctor stops walking when Drado is right in front of her. The tears finally spill from her eyes. The terror in her body and face are evident. The timelady also looks terrified but angry- and she focuses on that.

“You don’t need to do this,” the woman starts, “What’s the point? We haven’t done anything! Yes- we kicked you off Sovis, but we haven’t done anything to you personally!” she pleads, switching her gaze between Dixie and the man desperately.

He grunts but doesn’t answer her. When she tries to step towards the man, he briefly points the gun at her, and she steps back a bit and puts her hand up.

He puts his finger on the trigger, and Dixie winces, turning her head away. She takes a gasping breath, her body seemingly freezing as it tries to cope with the situation.

There’s a loud, piercing bang and Dixie screams loud, before sobbing. But instead of pain, there’s nothing but an incredible silence. When she opens her eyes, the Doctor’s arm is under the fore-end and had forced the man to point up at the last second. She’s bent over forward, arm extended and face leaning away. The timelady is breathing heavily, and she smiles when she realizes she succeeded. The human looks up, and there’s a hole in the ceiling of the barn, and some splintered wood falls from it. When the brunette gazes up at the Ghekan man with teary eyes, his face is full of fury.

When he goes to cock the gun again, the Doctor grabs the fore-end of the shotgun and forces the back of the gun into the man’s face as hard as she could, knocking him out. The brunette’s eyes widen as he falls backwards and onto the ground.

“D-Doctor, I…” she trails, and the Doctor goes onto her knees in front of Dixie. She hugs her tight and exhales deeply. Dixie sobs softly into the other’s coat, still afraid. She’s been threatened before while on adventures but never like this. This was on a whole new, utterly horrific level.

“It’s ok, Dixie. You’ll be okay, I promise. I am so sorry that I let you get into this situation,” the timelady mutters, her voice soft and caring. The blonde gently gets both her ropes untied, rubbing her ankles and wrists as they come from the binds. “Here we go. Now we have to go, and we need to figure out a way to get him off this planet.”

“Can’t we just do what we did last time?” she asks shakily, both her and the Doctor standing up and staring at the downed unconscious Drado.

“No, unfortunately, he would know what we’re up to.”

~~

The Doctor is sonicing the Ghekan’s ship again, trying to figure out a way to get him off the planet.

“Doctor, am I the only one or did our situation escalate a little quickly?” Dixie asks, standing off to the side and watching the timelady work.

“No, it did escalate pretty quickly- but the Ghekans are proud and angry. He and the team with him probably felt humiliated from getting kicked off of Sovis, so they did this out of pure anger and humiliation,” the timelady taps the ship a couple of times and presses her ear to it, “So that’s why he was so easy to harm you. When I tried to get the best of him, it definitely didn’t make him happy,” the ship opens up, but instead of smiling, the timelady just hums and steps away from the craft.

Dixie bites her lip, “Are you okay, Doctor?” she asks, and the woman looks at her.

“Yeah, sorry, I just… It’s just hard when situations like before happen,” the blonde looks down, “Dixie, I’ve lost companions before. I’ve watched some of my best friends be killed or zapped back in time in front of me,” the woman shares, and Dixie realizes how old she looks. How sad she looked. Dixie realizes how much the Doctor doesn’t tell her or the others. She frowns but is glad the timelady opened up to her, otherwise.

She goes to open her mouth, but then the sound of gunshots ring out and echo in the field. The Doctor turns while Dixie is frozen in shock and grabs her hand, and they’re off. As shots hit the grass near them, they run for their life. She’s breathing heavily, and her legs and lungs burn from the exertion. Spots of grass near them are scorched as shotshells hit the earth instead of them. Dixie feels a little bit of relief every time Drado has to reload, and they get a few moments of peace before he starts shooting at them again.

They make it to the cornstalks unharmed and crouch within. The shots stop for a moment before they start up again. Pieces of plant and corn start flying everywhere, and Dixie has to stop herself from screaming from the sudden bangs.

The Doctor makes the human crouch behind her before rubbing her forehead, trying to figure something out. The shots get closer and closer. 

The blonde turns to her suddenly, “Dixie, stay here; I have a plan.”

~~

When they get back into the TARDIS, the Doctor all but collapses at the steps beside the console. When the timelady beckons her over, Dixie follows and sits down next to her.

“You okay?”

The Doctor nods and puts her ear on the brunette’s chest. She sighs and puts her hand on the other’s head.

“Sorry I scared you,” the woman laying on her chest shakes her head.

“I’m just glad I was quick enough. No matter how many times stuff like this happens, it always hurts. That fear is always there, but it’s suffocating when incidents like before happen.”

Having the Doctor open up to her again like that makes her a little scared. She smiles and leans down to kiss the Doctor on the head. That makes the timelady lift her head and lift her gaze to her. When she leans in, so does the blonde, and their lips touch gently.

She is so glad that she was still alive to be with the Doctor like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!!
> 
> i actually really like this chapter, though i had trouble in some parts and some parts don't flow too well, but I'm too lazy to fix them yet lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that!! i also posted this on my Wattpad which has the same name (whittakerswife)!!


End file.
